Project Summary/Abstract The NYU Meyers College of Nursing is uniquely poised to propose a P20 Exploratory Center for Precision Health in Diverse Populations to promote nursing research in metabolic syndrome (MetS) and related multiple chronic conditions (MCC). Guided by a precision health ecological framework, this center aims to (1) promote innovative research on the complexity, relatedness, biodiversity, and impact on individuals and families of MetS and MCC using a precision health ecological perspective, including biomarkers (genetics/genomics), ancestry, community, and environmental factors and the NINR CDE; (2) develop and sustain a research infrastructure to support and accelerate early career scientists in exploring MetS and MCC in diverse individuals and families from a precision health ecological perspective; and (3) facilitate the development of sustainable interdisciplinary collaborative teams dedicated to advancing the science of MCC by obtaining external funding and conducting impactful research. Metabolic syndrome (MetS) is a set of inter-related health conditions placing individuals at serious risk for T2D and CVD. MetS is a prodromal state that sets the stage for CVD and T2D. Hypertension, dyslipidemia, insulin resistance, and obesity are common factors that comprise MetS. MetS is present in ~ 35% of adults in the US. A family history of MCC that includes type 2 diabetes (T2D), hypertension, and early cardiovascular disease (CVD) greatly increases the chance that an individual will develop MetS. Genetics and environment play a role in chronic conditions; this is particularly true of MetS. Other causes of MetS and associated T2D and CVD risk include genetic susceptibility, family history, low education and socioeconomic status, increased body mass index (BMI), and lifestyle factors, especially sedentary lifestyle/lack of regular physical activity; diet high in refined carbohydrates, sugar, and saturated fat; cigarette smoking; and substance use 1-6. Research that expands our understanding of biomarkers, lifestyle, contextual, and environmental impacts on phenotypic expression of MetS and related MCC among diverse, vulnerable populations is lacking and critically needed. The infrastructure will include 3 Cores-Administrative Core guided by an Executive Committee and an External Advisory Committee; Pilot Administrative Core with Pilot Feasibility Funding and a Scientific Review Committee; Precision Technology Resource Core, and an Enrichment Program. Two pilot projects will address symptom clusters and biomarkers of MetS related to sleep duration and fatigue. The NYU Meyers College of Nursing has faculty investigators and research scientists with programs of biobehavioral research, funded by NIH, CDC, NSF, and foundations ($9.3 million in direct costs), that address risk, management, and intervention for MCC. These researchers will serve as mentors, collaborators, and resources for the Center pilot PIs and their collaborators. The Center will allow for more individualized care and extend nursing science by offering biomarker, genetic/genomic, biobehavioral, lifestyle, and environmental explanations that will inform nursing care for diverse populations with symptoms of MetS.